


Short & Sweet (2/?): Harry Treadaway

by Lady_Nemesis



Series: Short & Sweet [2]
Category: AU - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bit of Fluff, F/M, Insomnia, circa Penny Dreadful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nemesis/pseuds/Lady_Nemesis
Relationships: Harry Treadaway/Reader, Harry Treadaway/You
Series: Short & Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033856





	Short & Sweet (2/?): Harry Treadaway

You were about to turn off your lights and head to bed when you heard the quiet knock on your door. Quickly glancing at the clock, you saw it was nearly 2am. “Who in the world would come by at this time of night?” you wondered aloud before going to the door and raising up on tiptoe to peek out the peephole. It was Harry, the last person you expected to see tonight. The last you’d heard, he was still filming Penny Dreadful and wasn’t due back for another few weeks at least. You unlocked the door and pulled it open to see Harry leaning on the door frame. You looked closely at him and frowned at the exhaustion he was showing. His blue eyes were red-rimmed with deep purple smudges beneath them, his shoulders sagging as if his arms were too heavy to hold up. 

“Can’t sleep,” he whispered, biting his lip and giving you a weary smile. 

“Come on in,” was all you said, catching his hand and gently tugging him into the apartment. Once he was inside, you closed and locked the door before lightly pushing him towards the large futon that functioned as a bed and a couch for you. 

Shutting off all but the small table lamp by the ‘bed’, you sat him down and helped him take off his shoes. “Is it bad? I mean, more than you can deal with?” you asked softly, glancing up at him as you tucked his shoes under the coffee table. 

“Not bad. Just...a lot. M’brain keeps running and I can’t get to sleep,” he sighed with a shake of his head. 

Smiling a little, you reached up and tousled his still-curly hair. “Let’s see if I can help with that. Under the blankets with you,” you told him, blushing a little at the grateful smile he gave you. 

This wasn’t the first time that Harry had come to you because of his insomnia but this was the first time you’d seen him this tired. Once he laid down and was under the blankets, you climbed in as well, putting yourself between him and the wall. Reaching over, you turned off the table lamp, moonlight filtering in through the curtains. Harry turned over to face you and snuggled close. You held him as he hugged you, one hand gently stroking his hair while the other rubbed soothing circles on his back. 

“Should introduce you to Josh. He’d love you,” Harry sighed softly after a few minutes and you raised an eyebrow. 

“Josh Hartnett? Why would he love me?” you asked, keeping your voice low. 

“You’re a Yank, for one,” he replied, letting out a breathy huff of laughter. 

“Smartypants,” you laughed softly and he tilted his head up to peer at you through heavy-lidded eyes. 

“He’d love your smile, like I do. Can’t help but be happy when you smile, you know?” he explained, his words slurred by his exhaustion and you felt your cheeks warm up. 

“It’s just a smile, Harry,” you murmured though you felt yourself go warm at the thought that Harry loved your smile. 

“Everything about you is beautiful,” he sighed, his eyes slowly drifting shut. 

“And that’s why Josh would love me?” you asked, figuring he was being silly due to being so tired. He made a humming sound and buried his face in your neck. You only smiled a little and went back to the task of getting him to sleep

As you lay there with him, you began to hum softly, your fingers still stroking his hair. His breathing gradually slowed to an even rhythm and his arm grew comfortably heavy where it lay on your side. Your own eyes closed as well and you let yourself relax, smiling a little as Harry mumbled in his sleep. 

“Shh,” you whispered, “I’ve got you.” He mumbled again and you understood him this time. Opening your eyes, you lightly kissed him on the forehead and whispered, “I love you, too, Harry.”


End file.
